The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for transforming plastic parisons into plastic containers. Such apparatus and methods have been known for a long time from the prior art.
In this case plastic parisons which have been heated in the usual way are delivered to a blow moulding device, such as in particular a stretch blow moulding machine, and can be expanded thereby to form plastic containers.
These blow moulding machines usually have a plurality of blow stations which in turn are equipped with blow moulds, in the interior of which the plastic parisons are transformed by the application of compressed air to form the plastic containers and in particular plastic bottles. However, when such devices are in operation it is often necessary to replace the blow moulding devices. This may be necessary for example if it is intended to change over from a specific container type to another container type or container shape.
In this case in the prior art this changeover is a relatively complex process, since the blow moulds must be replaced at each of the individual transforming stations. In the prior art this takes place in the usual way using tools, such as for example screwdrivers and the like.
DE 10 2010 048 720 A1 describes a base mould which can be quickly assembled with the additional assistance of a holding force. In this case release of the base part of the blow mould from a support can be achieved here by means of a rotary movement of a locking element.
EP 1 299 223 B1 describes an apparatus for blow moulding containers. In this apparatus a manual lever is used to release the base part. However, automated release of the base part is hindered by this manual lever.
In some blow moulding devices it is necessary or advantageous within the context of the production process for the walls thereof to be temperature-controlled, for example cooled. For this purpose the corresponding blow moulding devices or the side parts thereof or the base parts thereof have temperature control channels within which a temperature control medium can flow. These temperature control channels are connected to a coolant supply, for example to a water supply, and thus in working operation the temperature control can be achieved or maintained.
The object of the present invention therefore is to provide an apparatus and a method which should enable a comparatively quick changing operation of the blow moulding device and preferably also at least partially automatic changing of blow mould parts.